1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat in which an occupant is seated in an automobile, an airplane, and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
In a seat having a recliner, when the recliner is operated to tilt a seat back rearward, a phenomenon happens in which the seat back rises gradually while in contact with the back of the occupant, because the rotation center of the back of the occupant does not coincide with the rotation center of the seat back. Therefore, clothing of the occupant crawls up on the back of the occupant (herein after, referred to as a “back shift”), which gives the occupant discomfort. In order to prevent the phenomenon, a seat has been developed, in which a back shift does not happen when an inclination angle of a seat back is adjusted (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-246599 A (JP 2010-246599 A) below).